Bröder i alla väder
by Boknord
Summary: Ni känner nog till alla historier om hur Kronos, titarnernas konung åt upp sina barn alla utom ett? Ja, det gör ni säkert. Och ni känner säkert till alla historier om att Kronos tre söner aldrig kom överens utan hela tiden antingen hotade med att starta krig eller faktiskt gjorde det? Den delen av historien stämmer faktiskt inte.. Jag vet hur den verkligen går till.


**Ni känner nog till alla historier om hur Kronos, titarnernas konung åt upp sina barn alla utom ett? Ja, det gör ni säkert. Och ni känner säkert till alla historier om att Kronos tre söner aldrig kom överens utan hela tiden antingen hotade med att starta krig eller faktiskt gjorde det? Den delen av historien stämmer faktiskt inte.. Jag vet hur den verkligen går till. Och hur vet du det kanske du frågar dig nu. Jo, för mitt namn är Hestia, gudinnan av familj och härden. Och jag känner till historien för att jag var där under delar av den och mina bröder har talat med mig på senare år där de själva har berättat sin historia för mig. Så här är går historien egentligen till. **

**Vi börjar historien till med att snabb spola tills att det är tre timmar kvar tills att vår lille bror Zeus räddar oss alla: **

**"Vad är det som händer?" Frågade Hera förskräckt och tog tag i en hand. Hela deras tillvaro, hem om ni vill kalla det så höll på att skaka så att ingen av de fem syskonen kunde stå upp. "Jag vet inte" svarade Demeter som om hade tagit sin syster Heras hand. Hestia stapplade fram till sina syster och omfamnade dem båda då hon såg hur rädda hennes små systrar var. **

**"Hades?" Hördes en mans röst. "Här" svarade en annan och de båda fann varandra för att ha något stöd i denna skakande tillvaron. **

**"Vad är det som händer?"frågade Poseidon sin äldre bror och bästa vän. "Jag vet inte" svarade Hades och höll om sin bror. **

**De fem syskonen satt så i nästan tre timmar innan de kände hur de drogs upp åt. **

**Två hundra år senare **

**"Det första olympiska rådet" sade Zeus. Det yngsta av Kronos och Rheas barn. "Jag tycker att vi borde låta om vem som får vad. Himlen, havet eller underjorden." **

**"Det låter som en utmärkt idé, käre bror" sade Demeter vänligt och log emot sin familj. "Här, jag har skrivit på dessa lappar de olika domänen" sade Hestia som log ifrån härden de hade byggt upp. Hon älskade värmen från den. **

**"Eftersom jag är äldst borde jag gå först" sade Hades men Zeus invände snabbt. "Men om det inte vore för mig så skulle ni fortfarande sitta fast i fars mage" sade han barskt. **

**"Det har ingen betydelse nu, broder" svarade Poseidon lika barskt och försvarande sin bror och vän. Zeus gav efter och lät Hades dra först. Han drog underjorden, hans vän log emot honom vänligt innan han själv drog havet. De såg båda hur deras bror drog himlen och sedan röstade de för att Zeus skulle vara konung av alla gudar. **

**Strax efter att Maria di Angelo blivit dödad**

**"Försvinn! Lämna mig i fred" röt underjordens herre. Hans undersåtar lämnade tron salen och deras herre ifred. Persefone kom fram tills sin make. "Lord Hades. Sörjer ni fortfarande den kvinnan, Maria?" Frågade hon vänligt och la en hand på sin makes axel. Han svarade inte men det behövde han inte. För Persefone visste precis vad som föregick i sin mans huvud. **

**"Jag vet att du älskade den kvinnan men du vet lika väl som jag gör att du inte får föra henne tillbaka till livet och jag är väl ändå din fru?" Frågade hon. **

**"Persefone" hördes en röst i dörren och kvinnan vände sig för att möta sin farbror. Hon gick för att möta honom medan Hades inte rörde sig. **

**"Farbro, välkommen" sade hon när hon var framme vid honom. Poseidon log emot henne. **

**"Låt honom vara, han behöver vara lite ifred men jag vet att han älskade henne. Och du om någon borde veta hur svår min bror ha att visa några känslor som inte är hat eller vrede." Sade han till henne. **

**"Men jag är hans fru" sade hon. Poseidon märkte sin brorsdotter irritation över Maria. **

**"Du vet du hur Hera känner sig varje gång Zeus är med en annan kvinna än henne" svarade han. Persefone svarade inte utan begrundade det hela. Hon förstod det. Hon gick tillbaka till Hades och tog hans ansikte i sina händer och log emot honom. **

**"Jag vet att du älskade henne. Och jag förstår att du saknar henne men jag är din fru och jag vill bara veta om du älskar mig lika mycket som du älskar henne" sade hon lågt till sin man. **

**"Du vet att jag älskar dig mer än något annat på jorden. Annars skulle jag väl aldrig ha bestridit den kamp som blev om dig när det bestämdes att du skulle lämna mig halva året" svarade han och strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte. Hon log mot honom och kysste honom mjukt innan hon lämnade tronsalen för att låta bröderna tala i enrum så som hon visste att de brukade vilja ha det. **

**Poseidon log emot henne då hon gick för att vara i sin trädgård. Han gick fram till sin bror som fortfarande satt och såg tomt framför sig. Kärleken som funnits i hans ansikte då hans fru ståt framför honom hade åter försvunnit för att åter få ett uttryck av sorg. Poseidon gick fram till sin bror och frammanade en stol vid hans sida. **

**"Hades?" Frågade han och såg på sin bror. **

**"Han dödade henne" sade han och såg på Poseidon. **

**"Jag vet. Han berättade att du inte överlämnat barnen enligt avtalet och dödade därför hela familjen" svarade havsguden. Hades skrattade åt sin bror. När han såg Poseidons ansikte slutade han. **

**"Bianca och Nico är inte döda" sade han sedan. Han berättade vad han hade gjort med både barnen och oraklet. Poseidon var tyst en stund efter att Hades hade tystnat. "Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör" sade han och log svagt emot sin bror. **

**Poseidon lämnade underjorden och Hades gick ut till sin fru i hennes trädgård. Hon log emot honom och han la sina armar runt hennes midja, hennes rygg låg emot hans bröstkorg. De såg ut över bestraffningsfälten och njöt av varandras närhet. **

**Efter Thailas död**

**"Min dotter är död! Han dödade henne! Hon var tolv!" Hela himmelen såg ut som om den låg i strid med sig själv. **

**"Det var ditt eget fel! Du var otrogen mot mig!" Hera såg argt på sin man som inte verkade lyssna på henne. **

**"Du fick henne genom att bryta den ed som du tvingade på mig och Poseidon" röt Hades till sin bror. **

**Det var vintersolstånd ett halvår efter att Thalia, dotter till Zeus hade dött. **

**"Du hade inte behövt döda henne" ropade Zeus till sin äldsta bror. "Du hade inte behövt förstöra hotellet där Hades barn var"svarade Poseidon som kände att Hades behövde ha någon som stod på hans sida för en gångs skull. Poseidon och Hades hade genom de år som gått sedan de varit i sin fars mage glidit ifrån varandra mer och mer, dels beroende på allt arbete i deras riken men också en hel del av separationen berodde på Zeus. Han hade blivit avundsjuk på sina bröder vänskap och började göra allt för att splittra de båda vännerna. En stor del i att Hades mer och mer hade börjat hata resten av familjen. Det hade slutat med att Poseidon hade blivit en medlem av det olympiska rådet och Hades enbart fick komma till Olympen på vintersolstånds mötet. **

**"Det hör inte hit, Poseidon" sade Hera till sin bror som såg på henne som om hon kom från yttre rymden. **

**"Hör inte hit?" Frågade Poseidon. Hera brydde sig inte om honom mera utan vände sig emot till Demeter och började tala om barnuppfostran. **

**Efter mötet stormade Hades i väg ifrån olympen, mot hissen. Han var nästan framme hann Poseidon ifatt honom. **

**"Vänta" sade han och la en hand på sin brors axel.**

**"Varför då?" Frågade Hades och vände sig emot sin bror. **

**"Tänkte vi kunde ha sällskap" svarade Poseidon. Hades log och väntade på att hissen skulle komma upp. **

**Strax efter att Percy blivit erkänd **

**"POSEIDON" en röst röt ifrån en strand. Poseidon hörde den trots att han var längst ner på atlantens botten. Han simmade upp till Montauk. På stranden där han hade många bra minnen från fann han sin äldre bror. Dock var något fel, han verkade arg vilket han sällan brukade. I alla fall inte på honom. "Vad är det?" Frågade han när han kommit fram till sin bror. "Vad det är? För Tartaros skull, Poseidon! Du har en son! Han är tolv och det betyder att du bröt emot eden du också!" Svarade Hades upprört. Poseidon märkte att han inte var arg för att han hade brutit mot eden utanför att han inte berättat det för Hades. Han hade undanhållit den informationen för sin bror. "Hades lyssna på mig, jag berättade inte för att hålla honom säker. Om Zeus fick höra talas om det skulle de båda ha dött" svarade Poseidon och såg sorgset på Hades. Han såg på Poseidon med medlidsamma ögon, han visste mycket väl varför men han ville inte förstå. **

**De båda satt på stranden och talade om hur Hades barn hade varit när de inte varit inne i lotus casinot och Poseidon berättade om Sally och Percy. De fann tillbaka till den där vänskapen de hade haft för så länge sedan inne i sin fars mage. Så i slutändan hade Zeus misslyckats. Han inte lyckats sära på sina bröder. De var fortfarande varandras bästa vän och broder. **


End file.
